The secrets of a teenaged cahill
by Hamiltonzgrrl
Summary: In a twist from traditional fanfic Hamilton and Ian are at peace with the fact they are gay,but they dare not tell anyone the truth.What with Hamilton's dad being a homophobe and Ian's sister having his reputation on the line.But when they realize that they have strong feelings for one another and they are both gay will it be love at first sight or will it crash and burn.You'll see
1. How they found out

**I'm baaaaaaaaaccccckkk! I know, I'm a bad person for not uploading. I am so sorry!**

**Hamilton: It's ok Hamzgrrl, I'm sure they understand**

**Angry fans: How dare you not upload anything its been far too long!**

**Ian: that's right, get her, kill her filthy peasanst for not letting me do the disclaimer!**

**Me: Ian I was gonna let you do it this time!**

**Ian: oh *clears through* sorry. My mistake.**

**Ham: I got this. (Insert epic crowd control moves)**

**Me: My hero!**

**Ian: I am so very sorry.**

**Me: You unleashed angry fans on me, so maybe next time ian. Hamilton would you do it for me my hero!**

**Sinead: Ill do it, Hamiltonzgrrl doesn't own the 39 clues or any of its character. but what she will own is a coffin and 8 feet of dirt if she doesn't lay off my man**

**me: o-oh, u-uh, on w-with the s-story oh and WARNING: THIS IS AND HAMIAN FIC BECAUSE I WANTED TO TRY MY HAND ON WRITING HOMOSEXUALLY INSTEAD OF HETEROSEXUALLY SO THERE WILL BE RELATIONSHIP CONDUCTIVITY BETWEEN TWO MALES! I have no problem with gays bisexuals and lesbians so to further prove that I am writing this fic. if you feel uncomfortable with my fic do not judge me based soley on this writing. this is my first homosexual writing I have ever done. please enjoy!**

* * *

Ian Kabra had a secret. A very large secret at that. He found it out after south Korea. He thought the whole time he might have feelings for Amy Cahill, but then they shared a kiss. It was weird, he had never kissed anyone before that, and it seemed so wrong. He expected it to be magical or amazing for his first kiss, but it was rough and awkward. He realized then that he was worn out. Worn out by women, to whom he had girls at the masses throwing themselves at his feet constantly. Could it be that he, Ian Kabra, wasn't as heterosexual as he himself anticipated? He had to get away from Amy and find out.

He ditched her, Daniel and Alistair Oh in the cave.

"Ian I know I was following your impromptu but may I ask what happened to you? You're a Kabra, you don't freeze up on your first kiss!" Natalie scolded.

"Oh shut up, we got what we wanted didn't we?" Ian spat.

Natalie frowned. "Well I suppose you did. I would have been content bending their will even more, who knows where that would have led us." Natalie whined.

"Is it that or is it something else?" Ian asked.

"Would you please not cross examine me when im asking questions to you, its very rude. Now why did you freeze up?"

"I didn't freeze up, I was simply following orders and you would be wise to do the same!" Ian growled.

"So how was it, your first kiss, was it romantic, did you love it?" Natalie sang.

Ian blushed, could he tell his sister he might not have feelings for females.

"It was, good. Great even, uh, I will remember it unfortunately forever, first kisses you know." Ian lied. He didn't want her to look down on him for liking a kiss with Amy, because he absolutely hated it. But he also would rather that over having her know he might be, dare he say it, homosexual.

Natalie smiled, "It's ok to be a little embarrassed, it was your first kiss. I can't wait for mine, I hope it with D..." She stopped.

"With who?" Ian asked suspiciously.

"With _a _Daring knight in shining armor." Natalie said, pretending like that was exactly what she meant to say.

"Ok, I won't question it." Ian smiled. Interrogations were fun.

and so it was with that and then on he realized with full acceptance that he was, in fact, gay. He wasn't openly gay though, if his sister discovered him he would simply die of embarrassment.

Hamilton Holt also had a secret. He knew since he was about seven. He, Hamilton Holt, was gay. But he couldn't tell anyone that.

When he was seven he was playing games outside when a girl grabbed his hand to help him up, and he was just fine with that. After all it was just a girl. But then there was Trevor. He pushed Hamilton down playing tag and Hamilton skinned his knee. It didn't hurt but Trevor freaked out.

"Im sorry Hamilton, I didn't mean to." Trevor bent down to help Ham up but fell on top of him instead. Briefly, their lips touched. Trevor didn't seem to notice, he rolled over, stood up and grabbed Hamilton by his hand and helped him up. The whole time, Hamilton gazed into his azure blue eyes.

Trevor noticed a scraped on Hamilton's hand and gasped.

"Hamilton your hand! It's cut!"

Hamilton blushed.

"Its ok Trevor. I'm fine." Hamilton was stooped for words.

"Oh no you are not. Come on!" Trevor demanded.

Trevor took Hamilton by his hand and dragged him to the teacher. The teacher, Ms. Smith, gave Trevor a band aid.

"Trevor, Since you brought him here you can put it on him." She said.

Trevor smiled and thanked her, Ham thanked her too, but his was much more special.

"Ok Hamilton you will be patched up in no time!" Trevor put the band aid on Hamilton's hand, it was a stupid tweedy bird band aid but Hamilton didn't care. It was a gift from Trevor and he wasn't about to complain.

After school, Eisenhower picked Hamilton up. He eyed the band aid.

"What is that Ham?" He asked.

"Oh, I scratched myself at recess, so I got a band aid." Hamilton said.

"Why?" Eisenhower asked.

"Cause it hurt." Hamilton responded.

Eisenhower ripped off the band aid and tossed it away.

"You need to feel pain, because pain weakness leaving the body." He screamed.

"Yes sir." Hamilton called, holding back tears.

In the car, Hamilton got curious.

"Dad? What's it called when a guy like another guy, not a girl?" Hamilton asked.

"It called being gay son, Being gay is wrong and weak, we are men, we need to repopulate. Why do you ask?" He answered.

Discouraged, Hamilton searched frantically for an answer.

"Oh, just I saw some boys holding hands, it was weird and I wanted to ask you." He said.

The next day Eisenhower pulled Hamilton from the school, and he never saw his first crush Trevor again. But he was completely ok with the fact he was gay, and he hid it very well, by making up stories of one night stands and things to keep his friends off his back. Then telling his father he just didn't have time for relationships.

So he filled his life with exercise and sports in order to appear as un gay as humanly possible, after all if his dad found out he was as good as dead. Who know his dad might disown him.

* * *

**ok that's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed and I will definitely be making more chapters soon. please r&r and don't forget that there really is nothing wrong with gays bi's and lesbians. that's all for this chapter peace love and ninjas, Hamiltonzgrrl.**


	2. How they found out about eachother

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA welcome back my faithful servants! on with the story! Ian, disclaimer please.**

**Ian: Hamiltonzgrrl doesn't own the 39 clues or any character portrayed except those of which she created.**

**Me: Wow, really? That's it? You suck! I'm never asking you to do the disclaimer again!**

* * *

It had now been two years since the clue hunt. 16 year old Ian Kabra was actually doing pretty well, being his recent confirmation, he had come to terms with the inevitable fact he was gay. He didn't care, it didn't change him, or maybe, it did.

Lucians are really very sneaky when it comes to matters of the heart, and he had been looking on sites for other gay teens. After all, Ian had to do something to fill his urge to be in a relationship with someone. But his security scanner said that there was another few Cahill's who had recently visited this site.

Eager to learn who he clicked in to see the truth. Uncle Ernesto, no surprise there. Cousin Felix, also no surprise. But what really came as a shock was seeing a tall, rather hansom boy, smiling into the camera, his hair pointed like a shark fin. Hamilton Holt's foot ball picture was posted on the site with the name beside it reading "Ham P. Holt"

"That can't be right." He whispered aloud. "Hamilton is the most heterosexual male I have ever met!"

Ian clicked on the link beside his name and the computer teleported him to the story of Hamilton Holt's "Trevor Endeavor" as it was so titled. He felt like crying, but then eyed the title again.

"I didn't know a Dolt could use big words like Endeavor!" Ian chuckled.

Thinking it was an elaborate hoax to fool the common passer by with the imaginably gorgeous body of Hamilton Holt, Ian spotted the online symbol. He just had to see what idiot thought he could fool the ever so clever Ian Kabra. Smiling he clicked Video chat.

"This is gonna be good. I will simply inform the idiot not to try and allure hope seeking children with Hamilton Holt's delectable figure. Wait, did I just say delectable figure? This is Hamilton Dolt your talking about Kabra, keep it together! Not like this is even really Hamilton, it is impossible."

He sat there, ready to attack the common fool, when, much to his surprise there was a smiling Hamilton Holt on the camera. In about .5 seconds Hamilton realized exactly who he was looking at. Slapping himself in the face with a force that would have knocked out a rhino he buried in his face in his hands, it sounded like he was crying.

In about a minute or so, Hamilton looked back up, his blue eyes sparkling from their glossed over state.

"God Ian, don't you have anything better to do? Tired of insulting your servant so you have to go make fun of homosexual people to amuse yourself?" He scoffed.

"Trust me this is as much a surprise to me as it is to you." Ian said, realizing the truth of Hamilton Holt's sexual orientation.

Hamilton just scowled into the camera.

"Fine, well, now you know. Yes, I am gay. Are you satisfied. Go ahead, tell everyone. Hamilton Holt is a Homo, I can see it now. That's what I'm gonna get called." He said, tears forming in his eyes.

"No, Hamilton, I wouldn't do that to you." Ian said, trying to sooth him.

"Of course you will, your Ian." Hamilton spat.

"Hamilton I don't do that it's wrong." Ian mumbled.

"You're on a site for gays Ian, why else would you be here? Unless of course your gay." Hamilton laughed.

Ian turned away and blushed. It took about 2 seconds for Hamilton to get it. He started laughing hysterically.

"You are laughing at me yet I did not laugh at you! That is very rude." Ian growled

"I'm sorry Ian, but I just thought you had to be kidding, you're the most heterosexual male I have possibly ever met, or at least I thought you were!" Hamilton giggled.

"You know what, I have known I was gay for 2 years so my objective to keep others from knowing worked perfectly. How long have you know, a month, 2 months?" Ian chortled.

"Since I was seven nimrod, guess that means I win! You never suspected I knew I was gay longer than I've known you!" The 17 year old laughed.

"So now we're to the point of arguing about which of us knew we were gay first? Is this what the Cahill's have amounted to?" Ian spat.

"Wait, but I thought you liked Amy?" Hamilton bellowed.

"Then you like everyone else has simply walked into my plan." Ian smiled.

"So you really are being serious, no joke?" Hamilton asked.

"Yeah." Ian said, looking away.

On Hamilton's side of the chat, a door slammed.

"Oh God, I gotta go, bye." Hamilton blurted, emidiately exiting out of everything and pulling up facebook.

Eisenhower Holt cam towering into his room.

"Hammer, what are you up to?" He asked.

"Nothin much, facebook ya know." Hamilton lied.

"Ah, go outside and do something active with your self." Eisenhower bellowed.

"OK." Hamilton said.

Ian Kabra sat staring at the black computer screen.

"Hamilton Holt, gay. Those are two word I never imagined would appear in the same sentence." Ian said. For an instant, just an instant, Ian felt relieved.

"Wait, stop Kabra. It's Holt for god's sake!" He said aloud.

He stopped himself, he said holt. Not Dolt. That was an interesting thought.

* * *

**(beetoven bum bum bum bum) I wonder what could possibly happen next. Let us see.**


	3. The school encounter

**I am doing good, three chapters so far in two days?**

**Ian: Pasha no. You are simply bored so this entertains you.**

**Me: So I'm giving everyone a chance to do the disclaimer. Jonah, if you will.**

**Jonah: Hey hey hey, gonna spin some real mad beats, bout Hamiltonzgrrl Holden you in yo seats. She knows she don't own 39 clues, but she never really told this to you. Hey, Hey, she don't own me and she don't own him but she gonna write this on a whim, word.**

**Me: Thanks Jonah!**

**Jonah: Never make me rap again, you suck at rapping so it makes me look bad yo!**

**Me: On with the story.**

* * *

Hamilton Holt had to say, it was amusing to talk to Ian, never once would he have figured the teen supermodel was homosexual. He never really was interested in those sites anyway, but seeing Ian on there? That was priceless.

He had to admit there was a time that Hamilton found Ian attractive, after all he was perfect in almost every way. But he was _way _out of Hamilton's league. So Hamilton gave up on him.

He laughed as he thought "That was right before the hunt, wonder if he liked me back!" But quickly shook the thought away.

"What am I thinking, of course not! You don't care about Kabra Holt!" In mid thought he realized something.

"Don't I always call him Cobra?" He asked himself. Pushing the thought out of his mind he leaned back in his computer chair.

For the moment he could only think about Ian. He buried his face in his hand.

"Oh I got a head ache! The stupid Lucian keeps putting thoughts in my head!"

He grabbed his backpack and headed out, he had to get to school, and for once he was exited for it. Maybe math and science would get rid of the stupid thought floating around in his head.

So it was at that he was off. At school he followed his usual routine, hang with the guys, eat breakfast at school, and went on to his first class, math. He went straight to his seat, got back up and grabbed the 5 assignments that were always on Mr. Turners desk. He began working, not noticing he was first in class and not noticing Mr. Turner staring at him, awestruck.

Never once had Hamilton walked in that classroom and just started the work, no one ever did. If it were any less likely for a student to just do his work silently at the beginning of class as he was supposed to then it would be illegal.

Mr. Turner picked up his hall pass and set it on Hamilton's desk. Without looking up from his work he pushed it back towards Mr. Turner.

"What's that for, Mr. Turner?" He asked.

"Go get me a soda, not now but when you are done, I don't want to interrupt this work, but when you are done come to my desk and I'll give you the money.

"Yes sir." Hamilton mumbled, returning to his work.

Mr. Turner was baffled. He didn't jump on the offer, he just kept working. He smiled, at least someone in his class finally just did what they were told.

As students started coming in they all noticed it as well. Hamilton Holt willingly doing math work, not goofing off or anything? One of his friends, Tanner, tried striking up a conversation, but Hamilton did something no one in the room expected.

"Dude can't you see I'm kind of busy! Let me work, please!" Hamilton said, slamming his pencil down and scowling at Tanner.

"Dude, what is the matter with you. One night stand gone wrong or something? If there are two things Hamilton Holt doesn't do is he doesn't do math willingly and he doesn't yell at his friends!" Tanner spat.

Hamilton glared at him.

"You really want to make that argument Tanner, not in the mood today, I'm not kidding!" Hamilton growled.

Tanner backed down, and as soon as he did, Hamilton happily augured to his math. Realizing he only had half a page left he nearly gasped. There was still half an hour of class and he was nearly done!

There was a knock at the door and Hamilton refused to look up.

_"Half a page"_ He said to himself.

He flew through problem after problem and finally he got past Mr. Turner's "Hard problem" that he put somewhere in all his papers. As he kept working, half his brain zoomed up to what the door was about.

"Yes, his name is Ian. I hope he doesn't overwhelm your class." The principle Ms. Spencer said.

Hamilton bolted his head straight up!

"_WHAT!?"_ He screamed in his head.

Facing away from his paper he saw the young handsome Ian Kabra standing at the front of the classroom with his hands in his pockets.

Snapping his head down at his paper he felt his face flare up. "_Half a page, Ham, just Half a page"_ he kept whispering to himself.

Zooming as fast as he could through every problem he tried as best he could to focus.

"_Two more problems to go" _Hamilton yelped inaudibly.

"There Mr. Kabra. There is an empty seat behind Mr. Holt back there." Mr. Turner smiled.

"Excuse me, did you say, Holt?" Ian breathed, as if it caught him completely off guard.

"Yes, the tall one back there." Mr. Turner directed.

"_One_ problem" Hamilton rushed himself.

Ian slowly made his way to the back of the class room as Hamilton blazed his pencil across the paper in complete silence.

As soon as Ian sat down Hamilton bolted from his seat, grabbed his things, and practically sprinted to the front.

"I'm done Mr. Turner." Hamilton panted, realizing he stood up _way _too fast.

"I'll just check that Mr. Holt." Mr. Tuner clicked his red pen and started in on the papers.

After about 3 minutes, Mr. Turner looked up from Hamilton's paper.

"Mr. Holt, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes of course. Why, did I fail them?" Hamilton answered.

"That's the thing, no. You passed every one. With flying colors." Mr. Turner said.

"Well, isn't that a good thing? I'm getting better?" Hamilton said.

"Getting better is one thing, but you went from getting a 40 as your highest grade yesterday, to getting 10 straight 100's today. That is more than excelling, that improvement on astronomical levels. Are you doing this well in your other classes?" He asked.

"I don't know, I haven't gone to them yet." Hamilton replied. "Do you still want that soda?"

"Very well, yes. Here is a 5 dollar bill, I want a coke if you could." Mr. Turner said, dismissing the subject.

Hamilton grabbed the money and bolted for the door but was stopped in his tracks.

"Mr. Holt. You may leave your stuff at your desk, and since you'll be out, why don't you take our new student around the school so he can get the hang of the place."

"_So close."_ Hamilton thought.

"Sh-show him around?" Hamilton asked.

"Yes, you know, show him to his classes, I trust you have your schedule, Mr. Kabra." Mr. Turner said, looking at the boys over the top of his glasses.

"Yes sir, but that is unnecessary. I can find my wa-" Ian started.

"Nonsense. This school is vast, and Mr. Holt doesn't mind, do you?" Mr. Turner asked.

"Well actually-" Hamilton started.

"As you see, he is perfectly fine with it. Now go on you two." Mr. Turner declared.

"Yes sir." The boys agreed reluctantly.

Ian caught up with Hamilton and the two left the room together.

"So, Wisconsin. That's where you live." Ian stated.

"Yup, and I suppose now it's where you live too." Hamilton responded.

"Yes. And Wisconsin High school in Bayfield, that's our school." Ian said.

"Yep. So let me ask you something Kabra. Why is it every twist and turn you end up ruining my life." Hamilton spat.

"Trust me, it was not my intension." Ian said, his silky British accent singing through Hamilton's ear like the sound of a thousand harps. Holding back the urge to smile he wanted punch something.

"_Stop it Ham. You don't like him, you can't like him. That phase is so over!"_ Hamilton said inside himself.

"So these are my classes." Ian said, handing the schedule to the taller boy.

Hamilton grabbed it and read through it. Ian noticed a look of desperation across Hamilton's face. He didn't know how, but now that he knew the truth about Hamilton's sexual orientation, he seemed different. Every feature in Hamilton's face was different, more special. He was a rather handsome boy, tall, built, obviously more intelligent than he thinks he is. This boy just keeps surprising him.

"Don't worry about it, Ian. Looks like I got everything with you." Hamilton said.

Ian double took. Could he had read his thoughts, that's impossible.

"W-what?" Ian asked, alarmed.

"The classes. I have all these same classes in the same order, we got the same lunch. So it looks like life hates us both." Hamilton confirmed.

"Oh. OK. Looks like life does hate us." Ian said, relieved.

"_Well maybe life only hates you my dear. This works out for me well."_Ian thought, taking in Hamilton's gorgeous figure. "_Stop it Ian Kabra! You don't like him, stop thinking you do! At least, I don't think I do." _

Hamilton gazed down at Ian.

"_Guess life only hates you, Kabra, this all works for me."_ Hamilton thought, smiling at Ian's smooth body. "_No Holt. Stop it. You don't like him, you can't like him. He's Ian Kabra for God's sake! You do not like him, or, at least, I don't think I do."_

The boys just walked on, still stealing glances at one another. They just couldn't figure it out. They couldn't have feelings for one another, or, could they?

* * *

**Don't you just love cliff hangers? I know I do! We will see where this takes us, next chapter...mwahahahaha!**


	4. Tutoring?

**Hello again, oh faithful and trusting fanfictioners! Hamilton, darling, please do the disclaimer.**

**Hamilton: No problem, this beautiful girl here doesn't own the 39 clues, but she does own my heart. Don't tell Sinead.**

**Me: Wouldn't dream of it, on with the story.**

* * *

After math, Hamilton had to escort Ian around all day. Then, when they got to lunch, the two had to sit together. After his outburst towards Tanner in math, Hamilton knew better than to go sit at his table.

"So you're saying that if challenge him to a fight but it never happens, you are excluded from the table that day?" Ian asked as they sat down at an empty table.

"Yep, that's how it works." Hamilton replied, picking apart the lettus and tomatoes off his hamburger.

"That is a messed up system." Ian concluded.

"Yeah, but it's better than the alternative." Hamilton laughed.

Ian saw Ham laughing, and suddenly felt the need to laugh.

"Why? What's the alternative." Ian said, smiling as he chortled a few extra laughs.

"The alternative is getting the living daylights beaten out of you." Hamilton answered.

Ian actually had to laugh.

"Hamilton are you joking. You are a Holt, a Tomas. You should find it hard to get the living daylights beaten out of you." He laughed.

"Oh, I know. They wouldn't be the ones beating me. If they start a fight I'll finish it, I just don't want to get suspended or my pop will kill me." Hamilton assured him.

For an instant, Ian read grief across Hamilton's face, or maybe it was guilt? Or both?

"Are you alright?" Ian asked, trying not to sound too worried.

"Yeah, it's just. Well, my dad is sort of homophobic." Hamilton admitted.

"That can't be right, if you're, well, you know. If you're that how can he stand to look at you?" Ian asked.

"Well, that's the thing. You see, dad doesn't exactly know I'm, that." Hamilton looked down at his food, and it looked as unappetizing as ever. But he knew if he didn't eat it he would regret it.

Ian almost choked on his food.

"You can't be serious, he's father!" Ian rasped.

"Yeah, well how many people have you told?" Hamilton snapped.

Ian looked down at his food. He had never told _anybody _now that he thinks about it.

"W-well. There is you, and..." Ian paused.

"Come on, Natalie?" Hamilton asked.

"No, no. Not Nat." Ian replied.

"Isabel?"

"No."

"Vikram?"

"Still, no."

"Come on, I mean, I never told anyone but you and another boy along time ago. I had to tell someone, it was killing me!" Hamilton said.

"Well, I just don't know how to tell someone. It's not exactly casual conversation!" Ian barked.

Hamilton looked at Ian in new light. A Kabra being embarrassed over something? That was less likely then finding a tear drop in the ocean. Ian looked shy, and sweet, and handsome, and normal for once. For once it wasn't rich talking to poor, or Kabra to Holt, or Lucian to Tomas. It was just two guys talking about everything they could. Ian did look very handsome in his suit. He looked older, but more humble. Something, and Hamilton could see what, but _something_ was definitely different about Ian.

_"Shut up Holt! It's Kabra! You don't like him!" _Hamilton scolded himself.

But then it happened. Ian smiled. Hamilton had heard people always talk about a Kabra's smile. They said it could make anyone fall to their knees, and boy was that an understatement! This smile was curled just in the perfect way to make Hamilton's heart want to stop. If it wasn't for 17 years of training, Hamilton would have been putty in the younger boy's hands. Hamilton knew that the Kabra's gave out their heart stopping smiles all the time, but this time was different. Ian saved that smile for him. Just for him.

"_Come on Holt, keep it together. He's just a Lucian, a sneaky, stupid, evil Lucian!"_ Hamilton tried convincing himself. But how could he? No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't throw such nasty words at this angelic boy.

"Hamilton? You alright?" Ian asked.

"I'm fine. Why?" Hamilton lied.

"You just have this look about you. Like it's saying you are holding something back." Ian replied. "Because you know you can tell me right, if I can keep your biggest secret and you can keep mine, I'm sure whatever it is, is small in comparison."

Hamilton had to think fast.

"Oh just something I could have said right there. It was rude though, so I wasn't gonna say it." Hamilton said quickly.

"Go ahead." Ian persisted.

"Ok well you said it wasn't a casual conversation starter. I thought about what I might say in your situation." Hamilton laughed.

"Oh god, ok, lets hear it." Ian chuckled.

"Oh hi Natalie, how are you? I'm gay, great weather we're having isn't it." Hamilton said, mocking the British accent.

Ian and Hamilton burst out laughing.

"My God is that what you _really _think I sound like?" Ian breathed between laughs.

"A little bit yeah!" Hamilton laughed.

This was awesome. Hamilton wished he could hang out with Ian a lot more like this. He smiled at Ian.

Ian felt his heart nearly stop. Never once did he expect that a Holt's smile would be that amazing. It seemed to not just be his mouth smiling, but it leaves his succulent lips to reach Hamilton's joyful blue eyes.

_"Stop it Kabra. Just stop. You_ can't _possibly have feelings for him. Look at you two! We have nothing in common!"_ Ian commanded himself.

The two made eye contact. They held their gazes, it was like the world around them just disappeared. Hamilton had an urge to kiss Ian right there. But he shook away the thought and avoided eye contact for the next few minutes. And as if Ian could read his mind, their trance was Brocken.

As if on que Mr. Turner appeared out of no where. He was holding a pile of papers.

"Hello boys. I see you're getting along." He greeted.

"Uh, yeah." Hamilton answered.

"That is good, you two will be spending quite some time together." He said.

They two blushed.

"What do you mean?" Hamilton asked.

"Well, I got the test scores for Mr. Kabra back, and yours Mr. Holt. It seems that Mr. Kabra here could use a little help with his math. And since you improved so rapidly in my class I thought, who better to tutor him!" He explained.

"WHAT!?" The boys screamed.

"What year were those tests?!" Ian asked frantically.

"Last year's tests." Mr. Turner answered.

Ian, remembering last year, recalled why his test scores would be low. Last year was the year that Ian finally proved to himself his sexual orientation. So of course he would be distracted.

"But sir, I was distracted during that test, I found out I was g..." Ian stopped himself.

"What was that?" Mr. Turner.

Ian pretended like he was choking up.

"I was going to lose my dog. Me and Sadies we're very close sir, and when she died I was distraught." Ian lied.

"Oh how sad. You're still getting tutored by Mr. Holt here." Mr. Turner snapped, walking off to his next student.

"Well that conversation was rather one sided." Ian scoffed.

"What does he mean tutor you? I can't tutor you! I'm a Tomas, I'm an idiot!" Hamilton yelled.

"Hey, it'll be fine. We can do this, we just have to pretend until the first test and I can test out of tutoring."

"No!" Hamilton objected. He didn't know why, but he had to get a reason not to do that plan. "Once Mr. Turner tells someone to do something, you can't test out of it."

Ian sighed, but he didn't know if it was in frustration or relief. "Then what do we do?"

"I guess, what we're told. I have to tutor you." Hamilton concluded.

"So where should I meet you, for the tutoring?" Ian asked.

"Um, we could switch off houses, my place then yours." Hamilton suggested.

"Very well." Ian smiled again.

Hamilton grinned back, and in another trance, the two finished their lunch and headed to class.

* * *

**OK I hope you liked this chapter. To all my special fans out there I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks for only 1 review of some hater hateing on my fic. Remember to review please, I want to know I have people out there that like this story.**


	5. Class is in session!

**Oh my gosh guys thank you sooooooooo much for reviewing! I know i know. Bad Hamzgrrl. No cookie for you! But i seriously couldnt get on my computer, it had a virus so it was down. I have good reasons! Now for my newest SHOUTOUTS! I wanna thank my two newest favorite readers, Demi thank you so much for encouraging me, I wasnt sure if i wanted to continue writing it, but i see now the power of my words. (Words do hurt by the way, i would know, my brother through a dictionary at me!) And and even BIGGER thanks to Gone! I dont mind getting reviewed every chapter! In fact, im so inspired right now, i feel an UPDATE COMING ON! I love you guys for real! Stay awesome!**

**Ian: Would you shut up already!**

**Hamilton: I like to here her speak!**

**Ian: You do realize she is typing it, not reading on live television. As i have done before.**

**Ham: Oh, and what did you read? British for dummies?**

**Ian: DONT LAUGH ITS A GOOD BOOK!**

**Me: You know what im gonna say next.**

**Ham: allow me. ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

Ian had the idea to start right away. He figured it wouldnt be too bad. He would ride the bus home with Hamilton, and the two would begin tutoring. It seemed weird however. Tutoring. It was like the whole world was backwards, but Ian didnt mind. And neither did Hamilton. So they stayed together for their classes and then Hamilton showed Ian to the bus.

"I thought your dad drove you to school?" Ian asked.

"He does, but he works in the afternoon and my mom is at the gym. So i gotta take the bus." Hamilton explained.

"Oh." Ian nodded.

The two borded the bus and found seats for them to sit togather.

"So, do you have any clue how to tutor someone?" Ian asked.

"Not a clue. I figured trial and error maybe?" He said in more of a question.

As they rode the rickety bus, it turned a corner and Ian, who was bye the window, toppled over Hamilton and almost on the floor of the isle. Hamilton swooped him up and set him back in his seat.

"Ian! Are you ok?" Hamilton laughed.

"What just happed?" Ian yelpped.

"Sorry, JJ is a crazy driver. Being on the bus with him is kinda an ocupational hazard." Hamilton laughed.

"Ok, I think ive got it. Next time i need to bring a lot of duct tape." Ian laughed "Thanks for keeping me from falling."

Hamilton blushed shyly. "Well, I know how much you hate dirt and stuff. Plus that shirt looks expesive. So, um, yeah."

Ian smiled and stared at his feet.

_Ian Kabra, stop it! You have to stop, what if Nat found out! _Ian scoulded himself.

The two disbanded from the bus and arrived at Hamiltons house.

"Here it is," Hamilton proclaimed. "Home sweet home!"

Ian wasnt surprised at its large size. Barely a mansion, but definately large enough for the Holts.

As they entered, Ian was bombarded by the evil little twins that roamed the house.

"Eww Whats Cobra doing here!" Madison snorted.

"Is it tax day already? Come to take our cash pretty boy!" Reagan spat.

Hamilton cleared his throught. "Guys. IAN is here for tutoring." He said calmly.

"What class are you failing THIS time!" The two rang in unison.

"That was rather rude. You just _assume _it is he who is failing!" Ian snapped, enraged at the bold rudeness of the horrid sisters. "Actually, it is I who is in need of tutoring! Try to ask questions before you go off and make someone that is undesearving of such inempathy seem intelectually inferior!"

The two girls stared at him, open mouthed.

"What did you just say? I mean, for real. I didnt understand any of that?" Madison asked.

Ian plopped a dictionary down on the floor.

"Look it up, but Hamilton and I will not be bothered!" Ian grimanced.

The two boys went upstairs to Hamilton's room. As soon as the door closed they bust out laughing.

"I havent seen them look that blank since i tried explaining how a toaster worked!" Hamilton chuckled.

"They didn't know how to use a toaster?" Ian said between laughs.

"They still dont!" Hamilton gasped.

After they calmed down, they sat up and stared at eachother.

"Hamilton?" Ian said.

"Yeah?" Ham asked.

"Might i tell you a secret?" Ian asked.

"You already told me your biggest one, whats a small one compared to the "I'm gay" bomb?" Ham answered.

"Well, i haven't laughed like that since i was 4." Ian said, embarassed.

"No way!" Hamilton smiled.

"Yeah, i guess after mother started us training to be perfect, laughing wasnt exactly allowed." Ian explained.

"Can I tell you a secret too?" Ham asked.

"As you said, we have shared our largest secrets with eachother, whats a small one got on that?" Ian mimicked.

"Truth is. I could sorta tell. Youve always been so uptight, i didnt think you even knew how to laugh. Guess i was wrong huh?" He chortled.

"Yeah, i guess so." Ian smiled.

They looked at eachoher again, stareing into eachothers eyes, lost to the world. Then reality hit them again.

"Math!" Ian said quietly.

"Right." Hamilton agreed.

So for the next 3 hours, Hamilton fiddled with fraction, dealt with division, and subdued subtraction. Together, the boys studied until finally they had to part. Mary-Todd, who just got home from the gym, drove Isn home.

* * *

**And there is that chapter! I will definately try my best to maybe update tommorow! Love you all dearly! Peace, Love, and Ninjas, Hamiltonzgrrl. QK**


	6. SECRETS!

**Hello again MY faithful fanfictioners! It is I, Hamiltonzgrrl! I _was _going to do a big dialogue before you read, but i decided to say, without furthur adue(I know that is mispelled, dont judge me!) I give you the...**

**Ian:Woah woah woah! No intro? No dialogue? What are you, savage? Your fans love reading me speak!**

**Ham: Try not to get so uptight, obviously they like reading me speak, im AWESOME!**

**Me: Well Ham, as much as youre right about being awesome, i just told them i WOULDNT do a long dialogue before the story!**

**Sinead: Exactly! Plus the reason they read these is so obviously to see if _I _have anything to say!**

**Dan: OH MY GOSH GUYS I JUST GOT ATTACKED BY NINJAS!**

**Amy: Dan, they weren't ninjas. They were nuns! And they werent attacking you, they were handing out charity cookies!**

**Dan: Nuns, Ninjas, same difference!**

**Ted and Ned: Sinead! The sonic disruptor is going hay wire!**

**Me: Wait, what sonic disruptor?**

**Sinead: Oh, thats nothing, we better go check on that though!**

**Alistair: Oops, wrong room, what seems to be going on here?**

**Ted: Alistair! We need you too! Ekat thang!**

**Alistair: Oh, very well. **

**Me: WHAT HAPPENED TO NO LONG DIALOGUE!**

**Nellie: Hey kidoes, time to eat!**

**Me: What are you doing here?**

**Nellie: Kids. Food. Gaurdian. Kinda self explanitory.**

**Me: NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR DINNER THEY CAM FOR THE STORY! Now as i was saying without...**

**Jonah: What up ma homies!**

**Me: oh good lord no...**

**Fiske: Excuse me Hamiltonzgrrl. What seems to be the problem?**

**Me: Im trying to get to my story but every character from the series keeps showing up!**

**Fiske: I might know a solution.**

**Me: Fire away Fiske.**

**Fiske: EVERYONE THERE IS A BACON TRUCK OUT SIDE!**

***everyone but Fiske Ian and I xit in an unorderly fasion***

**Fiske: They also have caviar!**

***Ian exits***

**Me: Thank you!**

**Fiske: Hakuna Matata**

**Me: What?**

**Fiske: No worrys.**

**Me: Okayyyy, on with the story then! (sorry about the long intro, but i wanted one intro that was so confusing i couldnt even understand what was going on!)**

* * *

Ian rode in Mary-Todd's mini van towards his house. Silently, he pndered about weather or not he truly could have feeling for the over grown testosterone factory that was Hamilton Holt. When Mary-Todd decided to break the silence.

"So what were you two talking about up there?" She asked warmly.

"Just math." Ian answered.

"Really? Just math?" She asked, almost sarcastically.

"Well, yes." He answered.

He recalled their conversation, which wasnt at all about math. It was about their many facets as homosexual teens. But Ian knew that he couldnt tell Hamiltons mother that. Then Ham would never trust him again!

"Oh really? Nothing else? Because im not being mean to my own child, but Hammy doesnt concentrate well, especially with school work. Though he is very bright." She said.

"Well, we also talked about, girls." Ian said, satisfied on the subject. "Because i am new to the school, we were talking about the girls in our class!"

Mary-Todd frowned. "Ian, don't lie to me. I know he wasnt talking to you about girls."

Ian frowned as well. "What do you mean?"

"I know all about his secret, and that you know about it too!" She stated bluntly.

Ian swallowed the lump in his throat. He sat silently and didnt say a word.

"And i know about your secret." She smiled.

Ian snapped. How could she know! It was impossible!

"Wh-what do you mean!" He stammered. For the first time ever, he couldnt keep his cool. If a dolt, no offence to Hamilton, could figure him out, how was he to hide it from his mother? Or his sister? That is if they dont already know! Isabel he didnt care about, she was in prison. But Nat, what if she knew?

"Calm down Ian. I'll tell you how i know." She pulled the car over into a parking lot.

Ian gulpped. He ordinarily would have objected, but he had to know how she figured him out!

"OK. First, Ham told me. When he was little, after Treavor. He was so upset, but he didnt want his father to freak out. Which is a common occurence around our house. And now how i figured out yours. You are also homosexual, are you not? I can tell because of the look you have in your eyes when ever i mention Hamilton. Also, you have been dropping undetectable signs about your sexual orientation. How you fold your hands, cross your legs, check your nails for dirt. How you speak even. Most people wont detect you because they know of you being rich, and rich folk drop similar sighs to proclaim thatthey are rih. So don't worry, Im the only one who will be able to tell that you are homosexual." She explained.

Ian sat there, his mouth agape. So many questions ushered into his mind, but one rang out in poticular.

"Mary-Todd. I have never heard any person of, no offence, your backround speak with such intelectual enginuity!" He exclaimed.

She smiled. "Well," She said "I never told anyone this, but I graduated from West point with a masters in social communication and even a doctrate in language arts, reading and understanding."

"Then, if it isn't sounding too rude, why arent you a teacher, or in social services. ?Or some other occupation? You are unemployed, but you should be the one suplying the money of your house?" Ian scoffed.

"Are you sure you wanna know? It's a mushy gushy love dovey story?" She laughed.

Ian sat forward in his seat. Eager to listen.

"OK, here it goes. So, i was a student at West point, and after i graduated i wanted to do something very independant with my life. I wanted to become a Sociology proffesor. But as i exited the colledge, thats when i saw him. Eisenhower Holt. I had had the BIGGEST crush on him all year, but when i saw him then, he looked rather angry. He was yelling at the head master and roaring up a storm i might add. After he was finished and got in his car, i asked the head master what had happened. Now, being the curious individual that he was, he inquired as to the reason i wished to know. Seeing as i never really went close to Eisenhower. In fact, he really had no clue i exsisted. So he explained about how Eisenhower had washed out, and woudn't be coming back. So I stayed for one more somester, and got a degree in nursing. After that i followed Eisenhowers moves, and watched as he joined the Army. I joined as a nurse, and everytime he was hurt, i insisted it was me to tend to him. I played hard to get for a litlle while, because Eisenhower was quite the flirt, but after a while, I stopped playing, and took him up on an offer for a date. It was true love. He never knew I went to West point, let alone graduated at the top of my class. I never told him. I didnt want him to get offended. So i dumbed it down, and became house wife of the year."

Ian sat, dazed. She was right, it was mushy gushy. But Ian didn't at all mind. He had a new found respect for the Holts. He couldn't even bring himself to think of them as dolts anymore. After all, he had seen Hamiltons intelligence, and May-Todds. He found out of Reagan and Madisons traits following that of their father, which wasnt so bad, because after all, someone had to get that. And Eisenhower was smooth enough to get this very intelligent woman. They desearved the respect.

Mary-Todd dropped him off home. He entered and went straight to his room. He got on facebook and sent Hamilton a message.

"Hey Hamilton! I decided I'd rather not have you over. I'd like to just be tutored at your house. Mine is so big, and so empty, i think i could use your little peice of manick!"

Hamilton responded almost instantly.

"Cool, I'm sorry, but I just dont want to be in that big house with your sister, i'm pretty sure by the end of the day id have a head ache from her espianage!"

Ian giggled. Ham was so right, Natalie was a handfull! Speaking of Natalie, where was she? Ian got up and wandered around the house, with no luck, he called her cell phone.

"Hello?" She answered, sounding unusualy pleased.

"It's Ian, where are you?"

He heard a loud crash at the other end of the phone, then Natalie again.

"Oh, Ian, hello! I'm sorry, Im not home. I'm at the...Mall, clairs. You know how i am, shopping shopping shopping! I'll, uh, be home soon! Tata brother, love you!" Click. She hung up.

Ian grew worried. Several things were wrong with what just happened. Fist, the crash. As if she was frietened that it was Ian, and was trying to hide something and knocked something over in the process. Second, Natalie Kabra NEVER says sorry, shes too pridefull! Third, Natalie never shops in a mall, and definately not at Clairs! Fourth, she also nevers stammers, saying um or uh in her sentances. A habit for which mother had got her into, to be straight to the pint. Fifth, she never says I love you to Ian. Ever. Really, ever, she thinks that shoes weakness! Sixth, she sounded WAY too cheery, a trait not found in his little sister, esspecially when she is talking to him! And finally, she hung up rather fast. Something very peculiar was going on!

* * *

**That is all for this chapter, super long! Hope you enjoyed. I thought id make a sweet love story for the Holts. Also, What is Natalie Kabra hideing? You MIGHT find out next chapter! Because im THAT evil! Mwahahaha! Till next time, peace, love, and ninjas! Hamiltonzgrrl QK**


	7. Reveiled?

**Ok, this time there will not be a long intro. Instead, please welcome special guest Lester Gonzalez (i know he died and i know thats most likely not his last name but this is fanfic and i want lester so deal with it) but first spoilers. NEVERMIND! time for torture!**

**Lester: This is thah disclaimah. Hamiltonz gul does not own the thirtah nahn clues. **

**Me: Thank you, Lester, will you do the honors?**

**Lester: May I?**

**Me: Yes, gp ahead.**

**Lester: On wit dah story mahn!**

* * *

Ian ordered a driver and went to the mall. He went to the clothing stores first then, worried checked everywhere else. No Natalie anywhere.

_Maybe she already left. _Ian reasoned.

He went to the main security door and barged right in. Flashing his all around vip pass for the mall, which he didnt know he'd ever have to use, he asked for security footage. Rewonded to the time that he called her, and there she was. Talking on the phone with a boy. The boy, who Ian failed to make out his face, knocked over a koiske.

"That explains the crash. But who is that?" Ian said aloud.

No one could get a clear look at the face, so ian printed out a feiw frames from the footage and left. He reached home, hopeing that Nat was there, but when she still was no where to be found, he rushed to his room.

Slideing the frames into his piture scanner, he scanned them over and over to clear the picture. The results would take a few minutes so Ian got some water to drink while he waited.

In mid sip, the picture cleared up completely. Ian almost choked on his water, trying not to spit it out.

In the frame, with Ian's little sister, was none other that Dan Cahill!

A door slam came from the living room.

"Ian! Brother! I'm home."

Ian printed the pictures and flipped off the computer. Slideing them into a manila folder he raced out to the living room.

"Where have you been!" He asked, calmly.

"Oh i went to the mall." Natalie answered.

"No bags? You went to the mall but didnt bye anything?" Ian asked.

"Natalie, oh no. I went so i could hang out with a friend." She said.

Ian knew her game, shed tell the truth so Ian couldnt tell she was lying, just not telling the whole truth.

"Oh really." His silky british accent stabbed at her. "Who was it?"

"What?"

"The friend. Who was the friend you went to the _public _mall? Must be pretty special." Ian said.

"It was just a friend!"

"What is their name?"

"Why?"

"Because i want to know!"

"Fine, it was Stacie! Are you happy! You dont trust me with Stacie!" Natalie cried finally.

"Oh, well in that case, tell me why Stacie looks _exactly _Danial Cahill!" Ian yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Natalie asked, trying to seem confused.

Ian produced the photos.

She gaspped.

"Where did you get those?" She screeched.

"That is not the point! Why were you with Dan?" He asked angrily!

"BECAUSE I LIKE HIM THATS WHY!" She cried!

Ian froze.

"I've liked him since the cave in Korea, there, i said it!" She continued.

_"That means she's hid this for 2 years. It's a huge secret!" _Ian thought. He had to do something, to make her stop crying. But what? What could he possibly say?

"I'm pathetic for likeing a comoner! I'm a pathetic discrace for a Kabra!" She blabbered.

"Oh for heavens sake you're not that bad!" Ian said, in a softer tone.

"Well you're one to talk, you're perfect!" She cried, her face buried into the sofa, to which she dived on.

"Not at all." Ian soothed. He had to say it. There would be no better time to. He had to make her feel better.

"Likeing Daniel is nothing compared to my secret." He whispered.

She calmed down and perked up to listen.

Ian's heart was raceing almost as fast as his mind.

"_What will she think? Will she hate me? Will she take it well? What if she thinks im too weird to be her brother? Why am i doing this? How do i tell her? What should i say to make it easier to understand? Should i ease into it or be blunt?" _All of these passed through his mind.

He took a deep breath.

"Natalie, I-I. "_Focus Kabra! You can do this!" _"I found out 2 year ago that I'm, indeed, not attracted to females."

He said it. He couldnt believe it, but he felt relieved. He finally did it. He told her.

"You mean, you're, you're..." She tried to finish but she couldnt.

"Gay." Ian supplied.

A few seconds of silence and then she screamed.

Ian felt bad again. Maybe he shouldnt have told her. But wait, this isn't s frieghtened scream, or a freaked out scream. It seemed, almost, happy?

She hugged him and the two jumpped up and down together.

"Ian I'm so happy you told me! You're so brave!" She screamed happily

He decided not to tell her about Hamilton. That'd be too much for one day. And so Ian and Natalie went off to bed.

XXX

Hamilton sighed. He couldn't believe that tutoring was over already. His mother had just gotten back from dropping Ian off, and while she was out he made himself some food. He hadn't realized it but he hadn't eaten anything since he and Ian started tutoring that day.

He readied up to eat his sandwitch, but taking another look at it, he didn't feel hungry anymore. So he gave each of his sisters half of the sandwitch.

He tried to go to sleep, but found himself so restless he got up in the middle of the night and just went down stairs. He didn't know why, but he felt like if he tried sleeping on the couch it would work.

He came down to find Mary-Todd in her robe, getting a glass of milk.

"Mom?" He whispered, so as not to wake up the rest of the Holt clan.

"Hammer? What are _you_ doing up?" She whispered back.

"I've been up, thought maybe the couch could send me to sleep." He answered. "Whatcha doing?"

"Milk. It calms me down, thought I might get some cause i keep waking up." Mary-Todd answered, gesturing to another empty glass and setting the milk on the counter.

Hamilton poured himself a glass.

"So whats up buddy? You doin ok?" The concerned mother saked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't i be?" He said.

"Well, you didn't eat much yesterday after school, you're restless, a mother can tell when something is wrong with her son." Mary-Todd explained.

Hamilton sighed. "I don't know. Honest. I just, don't know. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I'm nausious, i get dizzy spells. What's wrong with me?" He said, worry in his tone.

"Ah yes, I've seen a case of this myself. I, too, have experience these symptoms. Are you getting goose bumps?" Mary-Todd answered.

"Yes! All over my body!" He exclaimed.

"I do believe you have what is known as L-syndrome!" She said, a determined look on her face.

"What do I do? How do I fix it?" Hamilton said, lowering his voice, remembering the other family members.

Mary-Todd came close to his eared, and whispered " All you can do, is tell him how you feel!"

* * *

**BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUMMMMM! lol that's right! Love! Mushy gooshy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it.**


	8. a TWIST in time

**Hello all you loverly(yes i meant to spell that like it is) people! I _was_going to WAIT for a little while to introduce this, but SOME people think that my storyline is CLICHE! So I'm doing this a bit early. i dont want you to think im being rude, but lately ive been getting compliment sanwitches. "Youre great! This sucks. Keep writing youre really good!" yes. This is what i got from someone. It's confusing. So, without further adue, im going to KEEP WRITING and say ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Ian Kabra lay in his bed, wondering. He had to tell Hamilton. He had to. He couldn't eat, or sleep. He got dizzy spells and felt nausious. In short. He felt like crap, but in a way, he liked it. He was more confused than a mood ring on a camelion in a bag of skittles!

"NATALIE!" He yelled.

"Yes?" She said, as she poked her head in the door.

"I need to tell you something, and i dont know if youre going to like it but i need youre opinion!" He said, sitting up.

Natalie came in and sat down, adgusting her seat so that she could hear him.

"Ok. I'm just going to come out and say it. No dilly dallying!" He announced.

"Ok." She said, smiling softly and scooting forward.

"Well, don't seem _too _eager!" He frowned.

"Oh just come on with it!" She said, impatient.

"Ok. I think i l..."

"You L?"

"No, i think im in lo...lo..."

Natalie smacked his back.

"Love! There i said it!" He cried.

She jumpped up!

"EEEEAAAAHHH YAAAAAY! With who with who with who with who with..."

She was interupped by Ian's hand covering her mouth.

"I swear if you say with who one more time ill scream!" He barked.

"Sorry but w..." She noticed a death glance from him and closed her mouth.

"Oh go on then." He said, giving up.

"Just once more. With who?" She beamed.

"Hammmmmmmmilllllton holt." He muttered.

"Who?" Natalie said, not catching what he said.

"Hamilton...Holt." He said, turning his head from her.

"Oh...my...GOSH! THIS IS GREAT!" She yellped!

"What?" He said, utterly offended that he didnt have to defend his love.

"You two are _perfect _for each other!" She screamed.

"Oh? And how is that? Exactly?" He said.

"Well, youre perfect in handsomeness, he's a sports GOD! And you're both extremely intelligent! And i sort of figured." She added.

"That's nice, wait hey! How would you know!" He spat.

"Oh come _on _Ian! You talk about him all the time, you announced to me your secret after you started tutoring with with him. It's _obvious. " _She smiled. "How can you tell you're in love with him?"

"Well, i don't really know. That's why i needed you." He admitted.

"OK! This i can do. what are your syptoms?"

"Nausia, insomnia, inabuility to consume food, dizzy spells..." He listed.

'Yep, that's a sure tell. Ok. Well, you have to tell him!"She concluded.

"WHAT THERE IS _NO _WAY I CAN FACE HIM!" He screached.

"What's the matter Ian? Silver tongue turned to lead?" She scolded.

"No, well, when i think about him, yes, but i just, im not ready!" He blabbered.

"Sigh, fine. Take tutoring and school off today. I have to train you!" She smiled.

"Ok. I'll text Hamilton and tell him, you call the school." He instructed, pulling his phone out.

Scrolling through his contacts he searched for Hamilton's name.

_Madaline Fritts _ ugh, i do not like her.

_Marting furthergood _more like goody good.

_Joanna Gants._

_Gary giggles _ha, gary giggle too much more like.

_Malissa hart_

_Harold hering_

_Hamilton Holt _There he is!

"Hamilton, due to an illness i seemed to have picked up, i will not be attending school today, or tutoring. Is that ok?" He texted.

A few moments later he recieved the reply.

"It's cool. See ya tomorrow then!" It read.

_Oh thank goodness _Ian thought cheerily. _He isnt upset!_

Hamilton decided. It was time. He'd been thinking all night about it. He had to tell Ian how he felt. So he grabbed his back pack, ate a peice of toast and some milk, and headed for the bus stop. He noticed someone was already there, which was unusual, seeing as he normally was alone at the stop until the afternoon when he walked home with Ian.

The person was a teen, about Hams age, with brown short cut hair. He was leaning against the bus stop sign, with a pair of ear buds hanging in his ear. Hamilton got to the stop and tossed his bag down. He sat on the bench that was there and pulled out his phone.

He'd got a text from Ian and opened it imidiately.

"Hamilton, due to an illness i seemed to have picked up, i will not be attending school today, or tutoring. Is that ok?" It read.

Hamilton sigh, disappointed. He was _so _ready to tell him his feelings. But if he showed up at Ians while he was sick it would be stalkerish. He'd be shot down for sure.

And so, with a heavy heart, he replied "It's cool. See ya tomorrow then!" and snapped his phone closed.

"Whats the matter bro?" The other boy said, noticeing Hamiltons saddened expression.

Befor Hamilton could think, he just exploded.

"I was _going_ to tel the _guy _i really like my feelings about him today, but hes sick!" He said. Then quickly realizing what he had just said, he slapped his hand to his lips so hard it actually hurt! He just told this _complete _stranger that he was gay!

_Great! _he thought. _Like my day could have gone any better! _

For a second, the boy just looked at him. Then he looked at his feet, and pulled his other ear plug out. He sat by Hamilton and smiled.

"Boy, that's _got _to suck! I remember trying to tell the guy _I _liked about my feelings for him, but soon as the words left my lips, bam! He actually punched me! It was horrible!" He laughed.

Hamilton looked at him in surprise.

"So...you're.." He said, slow as possible.

"Gay? Yep! Known since i was like 7. You?" He smiled again.

"Same. Wow." Hamilton said.

He was happy to meet someone besides Ian that was homosexual, and now thanks to his big mouth, also knew his secret.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Hamilton Holt." Hamilton replied, shaking his hand. "Yours?"

"Treavor, Treavor Jacobs."

* * *

**can we say PLOOOOOOT TWIST!**


End file.
